As the population becomes more reliant on telecommunications services, more people utilize call-forwarding features to avoid missing calls. Call forwarding can typically be activated to redirect phone calls made to a particular phone to an alternate number. However, when calls are received at the alternate number, there is typically no indication that the call has been redirected.
One might expect that inbound forwarded calls could be identified using caller ID. However, caller ID only provides the original call party number, when available, and not the intermediate phone numbers through which the call has been forwarded. Assuming that the calling party number is available through caller ID, the phone number might be used by the subscriber to determine whether the call was forwarded or dialed directly. However, the determination, in this case, is unreliable. A co-worker may dial the subscriber's office phone after hours just to leave a message. The co-worker would not expect that the call would be answered. In this case, the subscriber might let the call forward to a voice mail service or allow an answering machine to pick up the call. However, what if it were an emergency and the co-worker dialed the subscriber's home number directly? The subscriber might not answer the call, not recognizing the urgency of the inbound call. As such, in these typical systems, the subscriber cannot differentiate direct inbound calls from calls forwarded through another number.
As such, typical call-forwarding systems or features may result in confusion on both the part of the subscriber and originating callers. Therefore, an improved system and method for call redirection would be desirable.